Love and Hate
by SPIKEISMYFATHER
Summary: 3 3 year olds are taken to the potentials academy. They turn out to be a part of a prophecy. Spuffy/Ganya/Willander/Cordesse/Fobin. (Spike and Buffy, Giles and Anya, Willow and Xander, Cordelia and Jesse, and Faith and Robin.) I also threw in some new character romances that are my own made up characters. RATE MIGHT END UP GETTING RAISED IN THE NEAR FUTURE.


**(JASON'S POV)**

My daughter, Savannah is supposed to go with these men, I don't fucking think so.

"She's my daughter, and you aren't going to fucking take her away from me!" I yell at them

"She's a potential slayer, and possibly part of a prophecy. We need her to train and become the best she can, so that when she's called as a slayer, she doesn't die in battle!" This Ethan guy sure knows how to get his temper to the same level as mine, but that doesn't bother me.

"Jason, calm down, let them at least explain." my wife, Crystal, tells me.

"Mrs. Minchue, I assure you, he has good reason to be pissed." Rupert tells her.

"I am calm! You aren't taking my daughter across the ocean to Europe. It's not happening." I say. They nod, respectfully.

"Ok, I guess we're not going to change your mind, goodbye." Ethan says. Then he drags Rupert outside with him.

**(GILES' POV)**

"What the hell, Ethan?" I ask as soon as we're outside, then I see Savannah jump out her window, landing gracefully on the ground, quietly sneaking over to us.

"Hi, I heard you're conversation, so, I'm ready. I don't wanna visit them, ever again. Now, let's go." Savannah says.

"I like you, kid. You seem like the kind to do what she wants when she wants." Ethan tell her as we get in the vehicle.

**(NICHOLAS' POV)**

"Why the hell do you want a piece of shit like her?" I ask these British people that want to take Faith to Europe.

"She's a part of a prophecy and we just want her to come with us. Can she?" one of these guys ask.

"I don't give a damn. FAITH!" I'll let her go with them. My daughter comes in the room.

"You're going with these mean. You're never coming back, so goodbye." I tell her.

"Bye." she says, and walks outside. The men follow her. Along with the other three year old they have.

**(JOYCE'S POV)**

This British people wanna take my three year old daughter away from me. All because of some stupid prophecy and potential slayer. What the hell is a slayer anyway?

"What the hell do you mean potential slayer?" I ask them.

"Well, Joyce, you see, a slayer is the one girl in all the world with the power to fight evil. Which means demons and vampires and all that. According to this prophecy there are going to be three slayers. We have reason to believe that Elizabeth is going to be on of them." one of them says. This would be the one that calls himself Ethan. I don't like him at all.

"I don't like this. I don't like any of this. What makes you think that my _three _year old daughter is going to be some sorta demon slayer?" I ask.

"Yes, well, I know you don't like this. As for what makes us think your daughter is going to be a slayer is, there have never been anyone that we could tell were potentials at this young, these two. We have watchers in training this young, but there are only three three year old potential slayers." The one called, Rupert, says.

"I still don't like this. Will Buffy get to see me during the summer and for holidays?" I ask.

"While most don't, she will, and the other two don't want that time with their parents, so if you don't mind, she'll probly wanna bring Faith and Savannah, the other potentials." Rupert tells me.

"Ok, she can bring her friends. Savannah and Faith. Why don't they wanna spend that time with their parents?" I can't see why any three year old would refuse to see their parents.

"Because, Faith's parents don't care about her. Savannah's parents are a bit more complicated. They do, but they argue, and fight, and they don't realize how badly it hurts her." Rupert sounds as if he cares, I like that.

"Ok, well, they can come here, and Buffy, I guess she can go with you." I say, cause I think it'd be good for Savannah and Faith. They need friends and someone that will love them as if she were their own mother.

"Joyce, are you sure you want us to come for the holidays and summer with Buffy." One of them asks me. She has long brown hair with blonde highlights and pail skin. Her eyes are brown. She's skinny.

"S, she just said that she was sure." The other one says. She's got long brown hair, brown eyes, and darker skin. She called the other one S, so I assume she's Faith, and the other's Savannah.

"Yes, Savannah, I'm sure. I don't see why your parents don't realize that it hurts you when they yell and argue. I don't see why your parents, Faith, would treat such a nice young girl like yourself like crap." I tell them

"Nor do we." they say at the same time.

"I'll go get Buffy, you wanna come with, Faith, Savannah?" I tell them.

"Sure." Savannah says.

"Yeah, ok." Faith replies. Together we walk upstairs, then we walk to Buffy's room.

"Buffy, honey, you have two new friends, but the worst part, I have to send you to Europe. You'll get to come back and visit for the summer and holidays. Your friends will get to come here too." I tell her.

"Really?" she asks.

"Yeah, B." Faith says.

"You're real name's Elizabeth right?" Savannah asks.

"Yeah." Buffy tells Savannah.

"I'm gonna call you Liz." Savannah says.

"Ok." Buffy tells her.

"I'll stick to calling you B." Faith tells her.

"Ok." Buffy replies.

"So, pack your things, Liz. We gotta go." Savannah tells her. Buffy nods and walks to her closet.

"Mom, can you get me a suitcase?" she asks me.

"Of course." I tell her, and then I go to my room and grab the first suitcase I find. I walk back to Buffy's room.

"Here you go, honey." I say as I hand her the suitcase. She nods in appreciation, then with Savannah and Faith's help, starts packing.

**(BUFFY'S POV)**

Faith's trying to put everything leather, dark, tight, or short in my suitcase, while Savannah's throwing blue jeans, dark T-shirts, leather jackets, and dark button up long sleeve shirts in the suitcase. I'm just putting tank tops, skirts, and bright colored stuff in the suitcase. Basically, Faith's putting her style in my suitcase, Savannah's putting her style, and I'm putting my own style.

"Think that's is, B." Faith tells me when it's full.

"I agree with Fay, Liz." Savannah says. I assume Fay is her nickname for Faith.

"Yeah, so, let's get this show on the road." I tell them. We walk downstairs, me carrying my suitcase. The British guys, I heard talking, Ethan and Rupert, stand up.

"Ready to go, kids?" Rupert asks.

"Yep." I reply.

"Yeah." Savannah says.

"Sure." Faith says.

"Then, lets go." Ethan says, and together we walk to the vehicle. I stop at the door, give mom a hug, and then continue. During the car ride, Savannah and Faith tell me their life stories, while I tell them my life story.

"Best friends forever, right?" Savannah asks.

"Yep." Faith and I say at the same time.


End file.
